Fuyu no Romansu
by Dark Grave Robber
Summary: Satoshi x Krad oneshot.Satoshi looks out over the snowcovered city and Krad joins him...I'm not good with summaries.Shonenai,slightly angsty.Rated PG just to be safe.


(A/n: o.o My first D N Angel fic! - Boy do I feel happy! I know, it's only a one-shot...but those are the easiest to make when you have no idea for a plot, ne? I hope Satoshi and Krad aren't too out of character...I haven't seen the anime yet. . If you don't know, this fic is Satoshi x Krad, and that means...you guessed it, shonen-ai. Probably not much though, but enough to satisfy your tastes, ne? o.o okee...I should stop rambling now, shouldn't I? xD)  
  
Disclaimer: -- Sadly, I don't own D N Angel... sighs  
  
Note: ( ) =Satoshi  
(( )) =Krad  
  
**Fuyu no Romansu (Winter Romance)**

by Fyre

-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Snow.

Beautiful, pure, yet holding a hint of hidden malice...It was fun to play in...nice to look at...yet it killed. Funny, that something so beautiful could be so deadly...but many things were like that, weren't they? Like him...  
  
Aqua orbs swept the snow-covered city. It seemed lifeless, frigid. No one was outside; it was too cold. Everyone was inside with their families, drinking hot chocolate and telling stories around the fire...and he was alone.  
  
Alone. It was sad, but he had ceased to care about that. After all, he would always be alone; doomed to a sad, lonely existence; all because of him. The ice demon that this snow reminded him of...but he didn't want to think about the demon masquerading as an angel...no.  
  
He'd rather think of happier things...but what happy things did he have to think about? None. Well...there was the Niwa...but thoughts of him only lead to pain. He knew the crimson haired boy didn't feel for him...at least not the way he felt for the Niwa...  
  
His thoughts once again wandered to his angel. His? Since when did he start using 'his'? Krad didn't belong to him...no matter what the demon said. Speaking of Krad...he hadn't heard from him all day...but he supposed that that was a good thing...  
  
He sighed as he felt the familiar pain in his head and then the light breath on his neck. He shouldn't have thought of him...he'd jinxed himself. Not that he believed in jinxes.  
  
((You called, Love?))  
  
Satoshi didn't turn around, and continued to gaze out of the window.  
  
(I didn't call for you. I'd never call for you...)  
  
He frowned as the ice demon's soft chuckling reached his ears.  
  
((No? You will, my Satoshi-sama...one day, you will.))  
  
(No.)  
  
((And then...I'll be there for you.))  
  
(I don't believe you. And I don't want you, so why don't you just leave?)  
  
The demon sighed softly, his breath tickling Satoshi's ear.  
  
((Satoshi-sama...you're my everything...))  
  
Satoshi squirmed as Krad lightly kissed his neck. The demon's kisses were cold...like ice, like the snow outside.  
  
(Don't do that...)  
  
Krad smirked, reaching under Satoshi's shirt and lightly running his hands down his flesh. Satoshi moaned and squirmed, trying to push Krad away, but his efforts were futile. Krad was too strong...His struggles became less and less, until he finally went limp, resting his head against Krad's chest. Krad ran kisses down his neck, gently removing Satoshi's shirt.  
  
((Don't you like it, Satoshi-sama?))  
  
(No...I hate you...)  
  
Satoshi shuddered in disgust as Krad's hands moved lower. Or it could have been arousal, maybe both. He turned his head away as Krad moved to kiss him.  
  
((Don't be difficult koibito...))  
  
He grabbed Satoshi's chin, turning it towards him.  
  
((Do you love me?))  
  
Satoshi glared up into Krad's face, eyes full of malice.  
  
(No. And I never will.)  
  
He silently cheered over the dissatisfied look on Krad's face. Take that you bastard. The ice demon frowned, tilting Satoshi's head so they were eye to eye.  
  
((It's because of the Niwa, isn't it?))  
  
Satoshi looked away. Krad knew his answer...what was the point in speaking?  
  
((He doesn't love you...He'll only hurt you, my Satoshi-sama...))  
  
He glared up at the demon, eyes full of hate.  
  
(And you don't? You hurt me more than Daisuke ever could.)  
  
((If you loved me...it wouldn't hurt...))  
  
Satoshi closed his eyes tightly as Krad kissed him lightly and nibbled on his bottom lip.  
  
(But I don't love you...and I never will.)  
  
Krad moved his hands over Satoshi's body, coming to rest at the top of his pants.  
  
((And if the Niwa was dead...you're heart would be mine...))  
  
Satoshi squirmed, trying to get away, but Krad held him fast.  
  
(Never...I'd never love you...)  
  
((Never...? I'll make you love me, Satoshi-sama...))  
  
Satoshi inhaled sharply as Krad bit down on his neck gently.  
  
(Never...you'll never have me...I won't let you...)  
  
((If I can't have you...then no one can...))  
  
He moaned softly as Krad ran his tongue down his neck, tracing a trail down to his chest.  
  
((I'll kill him. For you...))  
  
(No...I won't let you...until I breathe my last breath, I'll fight you...I'll save Daisuke from you, even if it costs me my life.)  
  
((You'll see, Satoshi-sama...it isn't him you need...it's me...and when he's gone, you'll come to me.))  
  
(Never...)  
  
Satoshi felt Krad's presence disappear from behind him, and he fell back, eyes slowly closing. From the depths of his slumbering mind, the ice demon watched, and waited.  
  
((I'll always be here...and I can wait. I will always wait, just for you, my Satoshi-sama.))  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-   
  
Woo! Done! I know it was short...and it probably sucked, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I was actually going to put in some yaoi, but I changed my mind at the last minute. To...umm...protect the innocence of any children reading? o.O yeah...that's it. xD So...heh...Go ahead and review!  
  
Note: Koibito = sweetheart, lover


End file.
